Title: Genetic Effects on Aging; Location: The Jackson Laboratory, Bar Harbor, ME; Dates: September 19-23, 1988; Number of Participants: 26 invited speakers, whose prepared talks will be accompanied by publishable manuscripts. About 84 registrants who would pay their own way would be selected. A conference on genetic effects on aging is proposed, focusing on future work in mammals. Over the next decade, the combination of classical genetics and the powerful new tools of molecular genetics will greatly expand our understanding of mammalian development. The same kinds of approaches can expand our understanding of aging processes, however, genetic studies of aging are only beginning in mammals. The conference speakers will include leading researchers in the biology of aging who are using genetic approaches. Mammalian systems are emphasized, but representatives of the advanced genetic studies in Drosophila and other model systems are also included. The purpose is to enrich and stimulate genetic studies of mammalian aging by suggesting and evaluating future possibilities. This will be done both in scheduled talks and in informal interactions encouraged by the conference environment. The initial topic will be Evolutionary Genetics, the evolution of aging patterns and what this can suggest about mechanisms of aging. This will lead to Aging Genetics in Nonmammals, with genetic studies of development and aging in C. Elegans and Drosophila suggesting approaches in mammalian systems. Current work in mammals will be discussed in the rest of the topic areas. Genetics of Aging Retardation will bring together biologists using genetic tools to define mammalian aging processes and to develop means of retarding them, especially food restriction. Strain and Mutant Effects of Neuroendocrine and Immune Aging combines these major body-wide connection and communication systems, while Progeroid Mutants and Alzheimer's Disease brings out exciting work on human aging and molecular genetics.